


First Kiss

by Rusiriuss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusiriuss/pseuds/Rusiriuss
Summary: It's a beautiful day in July, cloudless and bright. The breeze off the ocean is just enough to make the heat bearable. Bryce walks along the water next to Robert, listening to the younger man explain just what it was that made mantis shrimp the "coolest animal ever to exist that is still alive."





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this took about 50 minutes to write and i was really tired when i wrote it, so it's probably bad.
> 
> i might rewrite it eventually to make more sense and be easier to understand, but for now i'll just post it as is.

It's a beautiful day in July, cloudless and bright. The breeze off the ocean is just enough to make the heat bearable. Bryce walks along the water next to Robert, listening to the younger man explain just what it was that made mantis shrimp the "coolest animal ever to exist that is still alive."

Hearing giggling and whispers over the persistent crashing of waves, he turns enough to notice three girls behind them. The blonde, brunette, and redhead eyeing them all seemed to be checking out Robert. Bryce smiles to himself. He doesn't blame them, Rob is a really attractive guy.

As he walks next to Rob, he tries to keep up with all the fancy terms and facts he's rambling out. Bryce is impressed at how fast he can think and talk at the same time. after Rob seems to run out of things today, Bryce brings up the girls.

"Hey, I think those girls back there were checking you out." Bryce glances behind them towards the girls, grinning.

"You think?" Robert isn't sure what to do about that. He has always been used to being checked out, but at the moment, the attention isn't front he person he wants it from.

"Hell yeah. What, do you think they'd look at me?" He says with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow at Robert.

"Well, I wouldn't blame them. You look..." He trails off, trying to find the right word. "Attractive."

"Thanks," Bryce says, narrowing his eyes at the possible compliment, "But I look like every other guy on this beach. You look more, how do I put this, pretty?"

Robert blushes a bit, but hides it easily behind his long, curly hair.

_Did he just call me pretty? I think he did. But did he mean it?_

Bryce realizes what he's said right after he says it, and scrambles to fix his mistake.

"Well, not pretty, I mean more attractive, better looking, cooler... seeming." He rambles, panicking, and trails off as he sees the smile on Robert's face.

"Er, why are you looking at me like that? What did I say?"

Bryce is suddenly aware of how close the two are standing, and he feels his face heat up. A tug on a belt loop brings him hip to hip with rob, and before he knows what's happening, Rob is kissing his temple? What? Bryce's eyes widen, and his face gets even redder.

"You called me cute," Rob mutters against Bryce's hair, smiling. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

_I can't believe I just did that. Holy crap I just did that._

Bryce is speechless for a few moments, trying to process what's happened. He can't seem to think of anything to say, so he just turns and looks up at Rob, eyes wide and cheeks bring red.

_Now's your chance, idiot. Kiss him!_

Grabbing at the leather cord around rob's neck, bryce pulls him down enough so that he can press a light kiss to Rob's lips. Pulling away quickly, he looks down, embarrassed.

He hears Rob chuckle slightly and looks up, surprised by the reaction.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Bryce. I'm laughing because I've wanted that to happen since the second day I've known you," Rob says with a smile.

"Second?" Bryce fakes an offended tone, trying to ease the almost palpable tension into the air. "Why the second day?"

"Because on the first day, I couldn't see your face, you were so covered in bandages." Rob rolls his eyes, smiling at the memory. Bryce had shown up at his door, needing shelter and something to eat. Rob had gladly obliged, and had helped Bryce remove the bandages from his motorcycle accident the next day.

Smiling, the pair begin to make their way back to their beach house, already slipping back into an easy conversation. The only clue to something happening is their hands clasped tightly together.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think & any critique would be appreciated.


End file.
